As a Teacher
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: Oi. I know I'm gonna get caught yet for some reason I still have this weird addiction. Well there goes my life in a nuthsell. RinXDaisuke  OneShot


AN: This is a special birthday present for LilyOfPrincesses happy late birthday and sorry it took so long

xxxxxxx

"This is inappropriate!", She could hear Shirai-sensei yell at him, "I don't like how close you are with your students!" On the outside She was laughing with Kuro-chan but on the inside She felt horrible for getting him into trouble again. Mimi-chan was sick again and it was after school for the sixth time in 4 weeks Shirai-sensei had come to talk to him. She always ruined the moments they had together, just like Reiji.

Rin was under his desk waiting for her to leave since it was already time to leave, Kuro-chan left because she was '_bored of the virgin getting yelled at'_

"You were kissing an student!", she yelled at him.

"I slipped and fell, I was coaching for the swim team and slipped on the water, she just so happened to be standing near the board. It was nothing inappropriate I can assure you.", said raising an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes and pushed up her glasses, "You are always with your female students, and it makes me uneasy."

"Hai. I understand." He scratched his head in annoyance, he was looking her straight in the eyes but Rin knew on the inside he was freaking.

She waved a hand to stop him from continuing, "Your lucky, I know how easy it is to slip or you would be in more trouble."

She then placed her hands on her hips took one more look at him and left, mumbling something under her breath.

When she fully left the room and was out of earshot, he exhaled a breath, "Nervous?"

He jumped slightly and turned around, "I don't know… Are you here to get me into more trouble?"

"Aha. Your funny, it was your fault and you know it.", she told him pushing her feet on his chair so she can take a seat on his desk.

"Oh no, I think you know it was _your _fault!"

She sighed, "Gomen nasai… Do you hate me now?", she said looking at her feet.

He sat in the chair before her, "You know. I could never hate you."

She quickly looked up and smiled, "Good! I couldn't hate you either.", she pulled his tie to bring his ear down to her lips.

"Sensei… Do you know what else I couldn't hate?", She breathed in, "To see _it _again.", he could feel her smile. He rolled his eyes and pressed her back, "Stop playing around"

He looked at her seriously, "You know I could have gotten in alot trouble, if we got caught plus your step-father doesn't like me and I'm not so fond of him.", he made a face.

She pouted and pulled herself on his lap, "Nothing would have happened... Now let me make it up to you _O_-_ne_-_gai_?", she asked in broken sweet tone

He looked behind him and jumped up to the window to see Shirai-sensei leaving with Oyajima-sensei.

He plopped down back in the chair , "W-we couldn't, not in the classroom.", she hops onto his lap, and his face instantly turns red as he notices her hand is between her lap and she rubs him softly over his pants. "Are you sure…?", she said in the same tone, licking his ear.

He swallowed again, "We r-really shouldn't-"

She giggle turning around toward his face and stroked the front of his pants with her panties, "But we will, ne?", She set her black and red stripped stocking legs around his own and saw his eyes were closed probably trying to stay focused. "Kokonoe…"

"Onegai? Ah! Sensei….?", His erection bumped like a heartbeat against his jeans, she blushed from the feeling of him.

He finally grinded back into her, "hai! Onegai isoide.".

She smiled lightly, from both the feeling of victory and being light headed. Rin crouched under the table and unzipped pass the wetness of the front from her panties, and gripped his cock and pressed it into her mouth.

"Ah! Kokonoe!", he hissed from the sudden heat.

She pulled at the skin of his cock with her teeth on the way out, licking the head, "I love the sound of your voice, sensei.", she softly left kisses from the head to the shaft.

"ahhh.", he suddenly felt her again try to take it whole into her mouth, but could only get halfway.

She tried her best to lick and suck and it came in and out of her mouth.

He could feel himself gripping his desk, "Ahhh Kokonoe.. Your mouth feels incredible.."

She loved how it tastes, it was so sweet, even the pre-cum that was seeping out, that was sooooo sweet and she loved being the only one to bring his so much pleasure.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

What could that be? It was making her lose her focus…

"K-kokonoe… It's my phone…"

She responded by deepening him in her mouth letting him know she wasn't going to stop, "Mmmh!", she told him.

"Ah! Kokonoe…"

He popped his phone open with one hand and his other on Rin's head, trying to make her stop…. Or to make her keep going even he didn't know which it was.

"H-hai?"

"_Akoi-sensei!"_

Great, Houin-sensei. Perfect timing.

"Oh H-houin-sensei? W-what (ah) can I do for you?", he could feel himself getting close.

"_Konnichiwa! I was calling to see if you were busy! I was hoping we could go out for some noodles and then maybe stop for a drink?"_, he could hear others around her, thinking she was already at the noodle shop.

"Ah! W-well actually…-", He started.

"_I know we both have a lot of paperwork to grade and ugh the hours. Because your always busy but I think we both deserve a break."_

He closed his eyes as he realized Rin had started taking him in deeper down her throat.

_So why don't you come on out of that shell and have a drink with me?"_

She practically swallowed him while still in her mouth.

"I ahh-actually am really busy. I c-cant (ahhh so good) come out today. Maybe some other time. O-or not. I-I am (ohhhh) I-I-I have to go.".

"_But-!"_, he quickly closed the phone and pushed it on the desk, away from him.

She took him out of her mouth, and he whimpered, "Kokonoe… I'm soo close…"

She smiles and widens her mouth, "I want it then. Give it to me." she said gently licking the head and rubbed him with her hands.

"Uhhh….", his eyes rolled into his head as he held her head onto him. "Iku!"

She closed her eyes as it ran into her mouth and down her lips, he pulled out of her mouth to quickly and it reached her nose.

She licked her fingers loving the sweetness.

He huffed silently trying to catch his breath, she zipped up his pants with one hand and jump on his lap again to kiss him with cum still in her mouth, "Koko-Mmmf!"

He looked at her shocked she would do that, she giggled again, "I just wanted you to taste just how sweet you are sensei. Gomen"

She stuffed her arms into the straps of her backpack, licked the cum from her nose and turned to him, "Wanna walk me, home?"

He fixed his tie and grabbed his suitcase, and looked at her.

"Don't worry I won't attack you on the way there...", he seemed to nod at that.

On there way down they saw the gym room, "Ohh sensei! Do you know what I really want?"

"What?"

"You to kiss me!", she hopped on him again, then time making him fall back.

She kissed him again then time more passionate, he wrapped his arms around her small waist. It started to deep and more heat ran out, "Kokonoe? You want more? While we are still at school?"

Her flushed face smiled at him and she got up, "Your right. There will be plenty tomorrow, but I gotta get home so I can get to tomorrow!", she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Koko-! …Oh never mind.", he fixes his tie for the third time that day and walks home.

Xxxxxxx

Rin ran in the house with a giant grin plastered on her face and took her shoes off, "Tadaima!"

Reiji was in a pink apron with '_Ganbatte_' on the front, and cooking already, "Rin? Okaerinasai."

"Reiji? Your home early"

"Yes, not much was going on today so I came straight home."

'_Good thing, I came home, or Reiji would have went looking for me'_

"Anything happen at school?"

She shook her head, "When will the food be done?"

"Soon. In the meantime have your bath.", he said without looking at her.

"Okay.", she walked toward the bath room while taking of her slippers at the door and Stripped herself.

Xxxxxxx

**Next day during gym**

"Ohayo Aoki-sensei!", Houin-sensei approached him.

"Oh, houin-sensei. Ohayo."

She began conversation with him about today's project and what he was planning to do to keep his students on the right track.

"Yo! Virgin!", he flinched as Kuro walked over between their conversation with Rin and Mimi next to her.

"V-virgin?", Houin-sensei repeated confused. (In the anime Kuro say Virgin in English and Housin-sensei never knew English)

"Where did you put all the dodge balls?", Kuro asked him.

He kinda looked upset from the nickname from Kuro but she could careless, "Check behind the baseballs, Kagami".

"We did!"

"Let me help them."

She smiled, "Okay.", she told him and she continued to mouth the word 'Virgin' wondering what that means.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Finally after school everyone was heading off except for Kuro, Mimi and Rin sitting on the steps of the school.

Houin-sensei began to leave and almost tripped on the girls, not paying attention.

"This outfit I actually paid for myself, with the allowance my dad gave me" Kuro flipped her hair, in happiness.

Mimi and Rin were licking on some vanilla ice cream and talking about things that were relevant.

Mimi shyly got up, "Well, I have to go home early. My mom is going to let me help her cook."

She grabbed her backpack and ran off, "Bye!"

"Bye."

"Hai? Reiji? Oh, late tonight? Okay, I can make for myself. Hai. Bye", she slipped her cell phone back into her pocket.

Rin placed the cold substance in her mouth and shivered, "I actually have to go to the swimming pool.", she mumble into her cone.

"Hmm?", Kuro asked eating some pocky.

"I said I have to go to the swimming pool. Gomen", She said grabbing the strap of her backpack, finishing off her ice cream.

"Okay, I have to leave anyway." Kuro grabbed her dress from the floor.

"Kuro-chan, Bye!"

"Bye, Rin-chan!"

Xxxx

Rin threw her backpack to the ground and quietly put her bathing suit on, she knew she shouldn't be in here without teacher's around, but she wasn't the best swimmer and wanted to work on that.

She swam for a short time, but when she ran out of energy she got of and sat on the bench. She sighed, tonight Reiji was staying late at work and she hadn't seen Aoki-sensei since class ended. It was like he disappeared.

She pouted again '_And he knew I wanted another kiss!'_

She was soaking wet and stayed that way on the bench for a short time.

**GRAB**!

Rin let out a shocked squeak/gasp, someone was grabbing her under developed chest.

"Hentai!", she yelled.

"I just wanted to surprised you.", she heard them say.

"Sensei?", she gasped again as she felt his erection against her drenched back.

"Gomen.", he said into her neck while he squeezed her chest again, "I didn't mean to scare you… You do know you aren't supposed to be here, are you trying to get in trouble?"

She laughed, I just came here because I have no where else to go, Reiji is working late. I'd be home alone, so I wanted practice swimming… instead…", he voice fell faint as she was placed on his erection and she rubbed her hips back into them.

"Can I have my kiss, sensei?", she whispered.

He nodded into her neck, and flipped her to face him.

He kissed her softly breathing in her delicious smell, could feel himself getting wet from her, she licked his lips and pushed herself into him harder, feeling him press into her wet core.

His glasses began to slowly slip from his face and onto her nose.

She only laughed and pushed them up.

"I-I want to return the favor.", he said into her mouth.

"Nani?"

He pushed her down and moved her swimsuit and licked over the top having her squirm, he then sucked on her clit, knowing it was most sensitive on her body.

"Ah! Sensei! It feels good!", she yelled out, resting her hands on his head.

Quickly she was brought to her orgasm and he couldn't resist and kissed her.

"Oh, sensei! Will you take me again?", she begged grabbing his shoulder.

He reluctantly shook his head, "Not at school, we have to get out of here or we can get caught."

She sighed, "I just want to feel your virgin cock inside me"

He laughed, "Stop saying stuff like that, and I'm not a virgin anymore."

She didn't want to continue so she kissed him instead, "Sensei… Daisuke."

"Sukidayo, Rin-chan…".

Xxxx

He always knew a relationship with your student was bad.

He knew he should have self control.

He knew he was an Baku for letting temptation get the best of him. He knew it was wrong to fall in love, with a girl not even over the age of 10. He felt like he needed her.

She felt the same.

Was it because he's never had a relationship? Was this puppy love? A crush?

No, he knew this was love. He knew that much… Unfortunately.

His girlfriend was nine years old.

Yeah, it confuses him on how that happened too.

He also knew he was a pedophile, and will go to jail very soon.

Xxxx

**Saturday -Reiji working all day-**

"Sensei!", she dragged him down the lot for another store.

"Rin-chan, remember when we are out here you call me…"

"Daisuke-kun! Let look at another one!", they were looking at Cosplay outfits it seems she liked them. Everyone in the store must have thought they were brother and sister, because no one even glanced their way.

"I'm gonna try something on.", she grabbed an few and ran into the dressing room, "Wait for me." He nodded, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Aoki-sensei?", he tensed turning, already knowing who it was.

"Houin-sensei. Ohayou.", he said laughing nervously.

"Ohayo! What are you doing here?", she pulled down her sunglasses and grabbed his arm.

'_I could ask you the same question', _he grimaced, knowing rin didn't like her very much.

"Looking around…"

"I never knew you liked cosplay.", she smiled still holding onto his arm. His hand went behind his head, "Neither did I.", he laughed again nervous.

Rin opened the curtain to see the nuisance and closed it to wait for her to leave.

"You know we should just hang out today, it the weekend we both aren't busy. It's perfect!", she said.

"Ano… Not really, I am busy…"

She looked shot down, "Oh really? Thats okay, I have essays to grade anyway. Well, enjoy your day." She said taking off, she scrunched her face in determination, _'I will not give up yet!'_

After wait a few mintues rin decided it was time to come out, "Da da da na! I am Sailor moon!" She said opening the curtain, "I fight for justice!", she gave a peace sign. She bend over and winked In her small revealing skirt and sailor uniform. "Do you think I should buy it? Daisuke-kun?"

He couldn't hear her as he was too busy staring at her. "kawaii!" He jumped into the dressing room with her and closed the curtain, He quickly unzipped his pants and quickly lifted her up. "Ah, sensei"

"I can't contain it anymore. It's too cute.", he lifted up her skirt and pulled at her low-leg panties, and press himself into her rubbing softly.

She leaned against the mirror an felt herself moan. "Sensei, hurry…"

He could feel her wetten and entered her from behind slowly, "Onegai... Move..."

He lifted her from her boots up in the air and onto his member slowly.

"Ah! Sensei… motto…"

He groaned at the tightness and let her hold onto the mirror in front of them, she could feel herself becoming wetter as she saw her pinked face in the mirror. Embarrassing.

"I c-can't take it. Much longer… p-please…", she whimpered as he removed himself from her tight being.

He flipped her over, "I want to see you, not the mirror.", he said groaning again as he entered her again.

"It's getting bigger inside me!", she gripped on the bench as he pressed her into him roughly. "It hurts!"

"Then I'll make you feel amazing, like you do to me", he said through bared teeth and rubbed her clit in circles.

"Sensei! Stop it hurts!.", Rin's tear stained her arms as she scrapped at his

"I love the way you feel, kokonoe. Your soooo hot and tight, I don't think I can… s-stop" he bared his teeth together and he held onto her. "I'm gonna-!"

"Sensei! Please!", blood increasingly ripped between them.

"Iku!"

People around the store looked surprised but quickly got over it as some couple having sex in the change stall.

Daisuke rubbed his head in frustration with himself, "Gomen... Kokonoe, I should have stopped when you told me."

She yanked her stockings up, "I'll be fine I just have to keep Reniji from taking a bath with me."

He looked slightly unsatisfied but gave up arguing.

"Are you really keeping that?"

She grinned, "After that reaction from you? Hai! Plus we made such a mess I don't think they'd be happy if we just left it…."

They went back to his apartment and kissed on the way to the couch, unable to stop touching each other.

**_Nyan Nyan Nyan_**

"Hai? …Actually Reiji, I'm doing extra credit work right now. I won't be back till late."

Hanging up, she smiled again and whispered into Daisuke's ear. "Love me forever, okay?"

"Forever isn't long enough."

Sukidayo, My Kokonoe.

'_Well it's __official, my days as a teacher will soon be over with Rin around'_

Somehow... I was okay with that.

Being a pedophile and all...

Sigh... Buddha knows me to be a bad person

Xxxxxxxxx

AN: I don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this, but I hope my dear princess enjoyed it. :) Daisuki desu, Lily-chan!

~_Dekino-sama_


End file.
